WK: Power of Nature - S2 - Ep 16 - Truth or Kokiquences
by Taismo-89
Summary: Joey and Koki face a crisis in their brother-sister relationship as she starts lying about her status to impress an old bully from her college days. Collab with Soul.


Koki and Aviva were visiting their old university. Nothing seemed that much changed. People passed by, carrying all kinds of decorations.

"School does look pretty smaller after graduation, huh?" Koki said.

"Yeah. I can't believe we're gonna see all of our previous classmates in the Brother-Sister reunion. And we can take all our friends too."

"Just hoping I don't see "her" again..."

"Her?"

"You know... Nancy Stiles."

"Oh, that bully that believed to be the prettiest girl in school? Just because she weared a lot of make-up, and always paid up the teachers to give her good grades?" Aviva joked.

"Yep. Ugh, she was plain annoying."

"Well, look who's here." A young woman with luxurious red hair and green eyes stared at the girls. "Koki Bambrick and Aviva Corcovado aka the Geek Pair!"

"Yeah... hi to you too, Nancy." Aviva said.

"So, you're working with two animal lovers now? How pathetic. Right, Roxy?"

"Um..."

"Of course it is."

Aviva grunted. "So many years and poor Roxy never gets a chance to speak."

"Oh, yeah?" Koki tried to defend herself. "Well, wait till ya see my brother in the Brother-Sister Reunion. You'll see how important he is."

"What?" Aviva asked.

"Oh… important? How important?" Nancy catched the word.

"Aw, didn't ya hear about him on TV?" Koki started to make up a story. "He's really rich, and important."

"Uh-oh..." Aviva gulped. "Uh, guess I gotta return to the HQ now. I'll see ya later."

* * *

Later, Aviva saw Koki rushing to set some kind of special cloth for the occasion. She sighed, just when the Kratt Brothers came back from a date with their girlfriends.

"Hey, Viva. What's up?" Chris noticed she seemed worried.

"I'm worried… Koki and I saw an old bully from the university… and she… started to lie to impress her."

"What?" Martin and Chris asked.

"Koki… lying? But she never lied before," Jimmy said. "She's always so honest."

"*sigh* That's because you don't know the girl we found. Nancy was terrible!" Just hearing that combo made Ven's blood boil. If there was one thing that he hated more than hurting people that didn't deserved it… was lies.

_*flashback*_

_"Back in the college days, I was a newbie there. It was everything so new and amazing to me. But eventually, Nancy started to bully me. During this, I met my roommate, Koki Bambrick._

_"After short talks and lots of nights sharing experiment ideas, we became BFFs. But Nancy never left us alone. She would do anything to_ get to us, even ruining projects and one time even messed up Koki's DJ station. We were just lucky the university paid for the repairs out of their generosity."

"Koki was a DJ?" Bite-Size asked.

"Yeah. But even after knowing about this, Nancy never left us alone. We ended up graduating, but she… I don't know for sure."

"I hope she got expelled for what she did," Jimmy said, his nails starting to dig into his skin. "That's plainly cruel!"

"I doubt that. She always said her father was rich, and even the director got afraid about what he would probably do. But thinking about it, we never actually saw her father before." Aviva admitted. "Anyway, I don't know what to do. I really want Koki to have a good time in the Brother-Sister Reunion. She sounded really excited about it."

Joey, who was passing by, heard about Koki and the Brother-Sister reunion.

"Oh, and probably you'll warn Antonio too."

"He already SAID he would come. The wax museum gave him some days off." Aviva guaranteed. "I sure can't wait for the day."

"Listen, we'll try talking with Koki, okay?" Chris said. Marin and Ventus nodded.

Joey didn't heard the rest of the conversation, but agreed in one thing. "Hm… ah also don't wanna see ma sister sad. Whateva she's plannin' for the day, I'm on it."

* * *

Finally, the day of the Brother-Sister Reunion arrived. Aviva arrived with Antonio, and Koki with Joey. Koki was dressed like a classy lady.

"So that's your university? It is pretty neat," Antonio commented, dull as always.

"You wait to see the decorations inside." Aviva assured.

"What's with him?" Joey whispered.

"Emotional problem. Long story," Koki said. "Anyway… I'm really happy that you came with me."

"Yeah, me too… but tell me, why are you dressed like that?"

"Well... um…." Then, she gasped as she saw Nancy. She looked really fancy with jewels on her neck and a longer dress. She pushed Joey aside, and stepped in front of her.

"Well… look who's here. You came really classy, Koki," Nancy admired.

"Oh, t-thank you." Koki tried to not seem nervous. Joey just stared, not getting what was going on.

"So… where's your brother?"

"Um… he'll come later," she whispered, so Joey wouldn't hear.

"Oh… got it. He's really rich and powerful, so he comes whenever he wants."

"Oh… yeah, that's it."

"Fine, I'll wait inside. See you there." Once Nancy turned away, Koki sighed of relief.

"Uh… who's she?" Joey asked.

"N-no one important. Uh, Joey, could you follow me back to the Tortuga for a moment?" Koki signalized to her brother.

* * *

Soon as they were in the Tortuga, Koki rushed to the closet, pulling out stylish clothes she made.

"Me? Dress like this? Why?" Joey asked.

"I… only thought you could be better dressed up for this occasion. This is a gala. You wouldn't like to… um, look ugly in front of the others, would ya?"

"Hmm.. g'd point. Fine. I'll do it. But I usually hate tuxes." Koki smiled. as her brother picked up the clothes she made.

Ventus came in, also getting dressed up to go with his brothers.

"Uh, I'll be there in a moment. Just wait for me outside." Joey nodded and left the room. Once he left, Ventus stared at Koki.

"Koki… isn't this… a little ungrateful on your part?"

"I'm not thanking anything, Ven. It's really simple: if Nancy becomes my friend, everyone else will. And then no one's gonna pick on me again."

"But you're noty even studying there anymore."

"I know. But I saw that day that anything Nancy says around people, even after the school days, tends to make everyone obey and agree. If she knew my brother is not rich and famous, she would make everyone bother me!"

"Are... you... nuts?" Ventus growled slowly. "Nothing is worse than lying. Especially about your siblings."

"But it's my only option. Please, Ventus. You got to keep this a secret. Don't tell it to Joey."

"Ugh… fine," Ventus sighed. He had to try kepping calm, for he knew that he could get loud (to not say "ear shattering") when ticked. "Just try not to make up too much." Koki nodded, secretly crossing her fingers.

"I'm ready, sis. Can we go now?" Joey called.

"I'm going, Joey!" Koki said, rushing to meet her brother.

"I'm not liking a bit how this is going." Aviva came in. Ventus blushed as her voice called his attention.

"Oh… yeah, me neither."

* * *

*BG music: Iggy Azalea - Fancy (clean version)*

Koki and Joey entered the school stadium, in fancy clothes. While he explored everything that place had, Koki kept making up stories about how her brother was famous, and how she was rich and popular as well.

Aviva only stared, worried about her. The three Kratt Bros facepalmed, not believing how Koki was acting silly. Jimmy gulped, just as worried as Aviva.

"Gee, look at Koki," Chris observed. "She doesn't look like herself anymore."

"You said it. She started with a simple lie about her brother, and then..." Martin said.

"My brother also invented oxygen. That's why anytime you breath, he earns money." The people gasped. "Paying up."

"Okay, now this is startin' to get absurd!" Aviva grunted. Ven could nod in agreement while holding in the urge to shout. "I can't believe she came so far!"

"Tell me about it!" Joey came over, not knowing what was going on. "Can't believe they don't have hot dogs in that whole buffet!"

Martin and Chris were starting to worry about Ven when they noticed his nails starting to dig into his skin from squeezing in anger of how Koki was lying about her brother. Jimmy found himself in the same situation, after trying to talk to her.

"Jimmy, what happened?"

"I tried speaking to her, and she simply gave me the cold shoulder," the redhead complained.

"Ah, possibly she's just tryin' to recconect with ol' friends," Joey said, still oblivious to the situation. The younger Kratt Brothers could literally start seeing steam coming off their older bro.

"Hey, you're Joey, right?" someone called.

"Oh, yeah… why?"

"Can you get me a job? You know, since you're so rich and famous..."

"Uh… wha? I don't get it."

"Can you get me a part in your next videoclip?"

"Uh..."

"Koki said..."

"She said that, and then I thought... "

As people came closer, all speaking at the same time, confusing Joey, who wasn't getting a clue about what was going on. The two bros backed away from Ven, fearing he was ready to blow at any second.

"_Enough!_" the dirty blond finally shouted. Pushing through the crowd, he yanked Joey out and moved him to an empty corner in the gym. "She's lying about you to get people to like her!" Then he covered his mouth, gasping. The Kratts in blue and green reinforced it. Everyone turned to him, startled. Good thing they didn't know what he was talking about.

"What?!" Joey snapped, finally getting what was going on. He roughly grabbed his sister's wrist. "Sis, ah need a word with ya. NOW." He dragged her out of the room.

"Ooh… looks like as rich as he is, he'll surely dismiss her as his sister… and possibly hire me, Roxy," Nancy giggled. "This can be my first step to fame around the world!" Roxy just looked at Koki.

"Oh, bro..." Martin groaned.

"Sorry. I never been the kind that likes hiding things either," Ventus sighed, knowing he really messed up.

'Except one thing,' he thought, looking at Aviva, and blushing a little as she came to him.

"Uh… not to worry, everyone. It was only a nervous breakdown," she made up something to save Ventus from embarrassment. "Are you okay?"

"A little. Just… still a bit shaken up by what Koki did. Had to let off a lot of steam."

"And your face is still a bit red." She touched Ven's forehead. "And you're pretty warm. You sure you're okay?"

"U-uh… yeah, s-sure." Ventus looked away, with a weak smile.

* * *

"You did what?!"

"I… I told them you were rich and fancy, so they wouldn't hate or bully me! There, I said it!" Koki admitted.

"How could you plan something like this?!" Joey snapped. "I never would expect this from someone like you! You're usually honest, and never afraid to speak your opinion!"

"Why not?! I thought you wanted to make me happy!" Koki scolded.

"I want to make my sister happy … but this girl that lies just to impress a bunch of bootlickers's surely not her," Joey said. "You can say whatcha want… but ah'm not bein' part of this anymore."

He gave her the suits she made, and started to walk away. "What's more important to ya, Koki… having people who care, or lying to impress a bunch of self-seekers? Ya think about this."

Koki gulped, as her brother left. Her heart felt heavy like a rock as she looked outside. The setting orange sun shined through the open window. The light got in Koki's eyes, making them glow orange.

"Oh, no… what have I done?" Her eyes filled with tears.

She closed her eyes in distress and fell to her knees, then something called her from the inside.

* * *

_She opened her eyes, and saw herself in a white place._

_"Huh? Where am I?"_

_"In your mind. Where else?" a voice identical to her own replied. Koki turned around. A woman exactly like her in orange and gold was standing not too far._

_"Rose? Lemme guess… you're my subconscience."_

_"Yup. And I know how you feel, darling." Out of nowhere, a good sized rock appeared and the fire nymph sat down on it._

_"You.. do?"_

_"Yes… you know… back in the days, I did something like what you did to Joey with my boyfriend Pyce."_

_"What? But why?"_

_"By the same reason you did that with Joey: to gain unneeded respect from my few elder sisters and the gods' apprentices. I wasn't worthy of the Element of Generosity at that time."_

_"Wow… guess I'm not being worthy at all of the element either."_

_"I know it's normal for us to be embarassed about our families, or someone we like… but lying to impress someone that's actually not interested at all isn't fair. I had to learn that the hard way. Pyce got upset with me, but happily we made amends."_

_"Yeah… you're right."_

_"You also show generosity by being grateful for what you have in your life. It's not just about giving away without wanting something in return."_

_"Now I really wish I could fix what I did."_

_"It's never too late to make amends, Koki." Rose stood up and walked up to her new life. "I was worried at first that Pyce wouldn't forgive me for my lies, but I was proven wrong. And the other close ones in my family forgave me too."_

_"You're lucky. My friends took a while to forgive me after certain… boo-boos." Koki sighed._

_"But they're still your friends. REAL friends. Friends that accept ALL your sides." Rose pointed out._

_"Yeah… you're right." The two held out their hands and clasped. "Thanks Rose."_

_"Always here to help."_

_Soon, the place started to glow intensely._

* * *

"Koki...? Koki!" someone called. The Fire Guardian awoke on the floor. She sat up.

"Huh? Oh… hi, Viva."

"Inner chat?"

"First one ever."

"Oh… well, I heard you and Joey had a… fight, and… I came to see how you were. But of course, I found you on the floor, passed out with your eyes glowing white before they closed."

"Now I sure know how the bros feel." Koki looked at the door. "Excuse me. I need to fix this mess. But.. can you bring someone here again?"

* * *

Koki entered the room, dressed in her usual clothes. Apparently, people forgot about that thing with Ventus, believing Aviva's story.

"Oh, Koki. Where is your chic dress? Are you so fancy you even need to hide it?" Nancy teased. "And your fancy brother? Where is h… uh, Koki, don't turn your back to me." Koki started to head to the stage. By that moment, Joey entered with Aviva.

Seeing he returned, Koki grabbed the microphone on the stage. "Hey... is this thing on? Can you guys listen to me for a moment, please?" she said, calling everyone's attention. She took a deep breath.

"I LIED! My brother isn't a rich rapper, or a millionaire, or any of the "astonishing" things I said! But before you complain or throw stuff at me... I want to say that although he's not this way... he's still the best brother ever. And I gotta apologize not only about lying to him… but to myself as well."

Joey smiled as he heard those words. "Now that's mah sister."

"Truth is... I'm a nerd. And all my life I've been laughed at and made to feel inferior. Why? Because I'm smart? Because I'm different? Well, I'm not. I'm a nerd... I'm a member of a team… and I'm pretty proud and grateful about that."

She closed her eyes, fearing about what could happen, but… nothing came.

"Ha! I knew it. It was too good to be true." Nancy mocked. "Koki is and always have been a nerd!" She looked around and saw she was the only one micking Koki. "So? Hello?"

Aviva stood on the stage and held the mic. "I'm a nerd too. And she's right. Despite all problems some members of our team cause sometimes, I am also proud about who I am and the people I have in my life."

"A good friend taught me that you have to be grateful for what you are, not for what you have. I kinda knew this already… but had to relearn it the hard way."

Roxy rushed to the stage. "I agree! And I know there's more people who tell lies just to impress someone here tonight. Isn't that right... Nancy?"

Nancy gasped, as the Kratt Bros. turned the spotlight on by "accident". "Roxy… quiet..."

"You didn't hate Koki at all back in our college days. You just felt envy about her skills, so you made puns and mocks to make her look inferior," Roxy said. "You haven't changed at all since then. And I still had my blind faith in you."

"B-but… s-shut..." Nancy felt herfelt being exposed. It was true.

"You call yourself popular and rich, Nancy? Why not telling the truth about your mother working at an antique shop and your father as a chef? And that the money you said you had was only for a short time, when you thought you won the lottery?"

Nancy stammered for a bit, then started crying and left the place.

"What? I lived long enough by her side to know all the truths about her," Roxy said. "Gotta thank you for this, Koki. Guess I wouldn't have stand up for myself, if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome."

"Here. I guess you should have it back." Roxy gave her back that pair of glasses from her DJ era."Why don't you bless us with some good beats, Techno Queen?"

Koki stared at the team, and her brother, who nodded.

"Then let's get this party startin'!"

* * *

Later, everyone was leaving the building, for that was a exhausting night. Aviva had to carry her brother on her shoulders.

"Joey... I'm sorry again," Koki said. "I was wrong in trying to change you in such a way. I was thinking so much about all that's bad about you... that I forgot everything that makes you a good brother."

"Yeah... even after all those years… yer still the same as eva, Koki," Joey said. "Stubborn, tempermental… but never refuses a true friend… and a hug from yer brother."

The siblings smiled at each other and embraced each other. Then, a look of realization came to him. "Oh, almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace of shiny orange stones. The center was a reddish orange jewel that looked like it was broken. Still, it was beautiful.

"Ah made this ba my own. Ah was goin' to give ya earlier, but then... av'rythin' happen'. Sorry it isn' perfect as yer jacket was, but..."

"Are you kidding? This is the most beautiful thing anyone ever gave me," Koki said tearfully. Her brother helped put it around her neck. She could've sworn she felt a spark of power surge through her. But she decided to ignore it for now. "Thank you, Joey."

Both brother and sister gave each other another loving hug.

The three Kratt siblings observed them together and smiled.

_Koki (voice-over): Being grateful can inspire generosity because it makes you aware of all of the great things you have in your life. If you are able to appreciate all that you have, you'll be more likely to share some of those great things with others, to help them appreciate life as well. I can guarantee: I am really, really, really lucky of having Joey as my big brother, and friends like the Wild Kratts._


End file.
